Dreaming of Paradise
by Blaze0843
Summary: They say silence is golden, but what happens when Candace is at the center of an apocalypse deep in the heart of terror? It's name: Silent Hill. When her brothers get tangled in this mess as well, only she can stop the evil from escaping this dark place. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys. This is my very first story here on FanFiction. I mainly read stories up until now. I read this one Crossover FanFic of Silent Hill and Phineas and Ferb. I loved the idea of combining them, since it would ultimately test Candace's will to save her brothers, which takes her past the point of busting them. However, I was sad to find out that the person who wrote it (Terribly sorry that I cannot recall their name) did not finish it. They left it right at the part where they were about to enter Silent Hill. It inspired me to write my own version of it. Please rate and review, since this is my first FanFic. I do not take credit for any of this; the person's work merely inspired me, so I am not stealing any ideas from them. Also, I would greatly appreciate it if you could pm me ideas for puzzles, since that is the only part where I will be lacking. Don't worry, I'll list you in the author's note that you helped! Enjoy!**

Dreaming of Paradise

Chapter 1

A cold wind blew across the empty street. Old newspapers flew about, some from nearly a year ago. The sidewalk was full of cracks that made the ground uneven. Dark ravens flew along the bare trees and landed on their thorny branches. They were the only sound that came from the empty town.

To think it was once a peaceful, nice neighborhood is a stretch, but it's true. The sidewalks were once clean and well taken care of. The trees once had leaves of many different colors. Even the people were full of vibrant energy.

But of course, nothing can last.

The only person walking the lonely streets was a young, fifteen year old red head. She wore a sleeveless red shirt along with a white skirt and matching red socks. Her unusually long neck stood out the most.

"What... is this place?" Her voice cracked, afraid of what was in the town. A flickering light startled her, but it was only the streetlight. It flashed green, then red, then yellow before it started crazily switching between all three colors. The mere fact that there was electricity here gave her hope that someone was around.

The young girl walked along the sidewalk, looking only at the ground. She maneuvered around the cracks, before realizing she stepped on something.

_What's this? _She wondered as she picked it up. A flash from the streetlight lit the object up for a mere second. The feel of the handle immediately told her that it was a gun. A pistol to be exact.

The girl gasped and dropped the gun to the ground. It broke into many pieces, since it was probably an extremely old gun that was just sitting there for years.

_Oh my God. I have to get out of here! _But where exactly was here? She had no idea as to how she even got there.

_One minute I'm about to bust my brothers, the next, _she looked around, _I'm in the Twilight Zone._

The streetlamp above her started flickering on and off. The yellow bulb nearly overloaded with the flashing, until it finally broke. The girl shrieked as sparks were sent flying. She was now in total darkness.

A snickering bounced around in the emptiness.

"Hello? Who's there?" The girl choked on her own words.

"Candace?" A young boy approached the girl. The only way she could recognize the boy was by his voice.

"Phineas? Oh thank God, I thought I was alone here. Do you have Ferb with you?" She was relieved to see her brother was safe.

However, the boy never answered her question. "It's time, Candace."

"Time? For what? To go home? I agree-"

"No. For the awakening. It's time to begin." The boy stepped back.

"What? Phineas, you aren't making any sense. Come on, let's go find Mom-"

"It's always Mom. 'I'll bust the boys this time! I don't care about their feelings! I just want to ruin their summer!'" Phineas mocked her voice.

"I don't sound like that!" Candace sounded offended, obviously losing sight of what was going on. "And I bust you guys because I don't want you to get hurt!"

"It's time to wake up, Candace." The boy lurched over in a coughing fit.

"Phineas! Are you okay?" She leaned over and rested her hand on the boy's back.

A mix of Phineas's voice and an unfamiliar person's said, "No!" The boy screamed in agonizing pain as arms sprouted from his back. A bone-crushing sound filled Candace's mind as her own brother became a monster. Claws as long as pencils slowly etched from the hands of the beast. Two other arms sprouted, counting as four all together. Fangs dripped saliva from its mouth.

Candace stared in awe, unable to speak or move.

"It's time." He lunged forward.

Candace woke up, sweating terribly.

"Honey, are you okay?" Lawrence glanced back at his step-daughter. Looking around, Candace could see her two brothers next to her, Phineas and Ferb. Her mother sat in the passenger's seat, looking back at her.

"You fell asleep at the last stop. We didn't want to wake you up. Were you having a bad dream?" Her mother asked.

Candace couldn't answer. The words would not escape her throat.

"Well, dear, it's alright now. You can go back to sleep." Her mother turned back around.

"Yeah, you okay, sis?" Phineas pulled gently on her arm to attract her attention. "

As usual, Ferb said nothing, but gave a comforting look.

Finally, Candace managed to speak, "I... I'm fine. Honestly. It's just a stupid dream."

_More like a nightmare. _She kept the thought to herself. Candace looked out the window, trying to keep her mind off the dream. She mainly saw trees pass by like blurs. Occasionally, signs pointing out towns came up, but she never read them.

It took her a minute to recall where they were, but she finally recognized their StationWagon. Candace remembered that they had taken a family road trip across the country, going all the way to the West Coast. It was a long journey definitely, but she does remember having some good times. She had begged her mom to take the whole family, since she desperately had to go to HollyWood. In the end, she agreed because she would have a chance to get her own diamond as Lindana.

"Darling, you can go back to sleep now." Lawrence said, realizing that Candace still had not fallen asleep.

"Oh. Okay." In all honesty, Candace was afraid to fall asleep now. After that vivid dream, she didn't want to have another, but she was feeling tired.

_Oh, forget it. _Candace finally gave in to her need for sleep. She rested her head in her lap and closed her eyes, afraid of reliving that hell.

And this time, she dreamt of paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

* * *

><strong>This is the second chapter. Since I love writing, I will regularly update it, possibly every couple of days. Please, guys, spread the word about my story! R&amp;R too! It helps me get more creative. Also, please pm me about any ideas you may have, or puzzle ideas. The harder, the better. :D For both, the puzzles and criticism. :P<strong>

* * *

><strong>Also, I'm sorry that Perry will probably not be included in the Story. I just feel that he and Dr. D take away from the creepiness and Silent-Hill-ish theme of the story. If everyone ends up raiding me with messages about how they desperately want Agent P, then I'll figure out a way to add him. Sorry, it's kinda short. Enjoy!<strong>

Chapter 2

Candace screamed as a throbbing pain came over her head. She opened her eyes to find her head had smacked on the ground. Her entire body felt a stinging numbness that felt like syringes poking her. She tried to move, but her arms and legs wouldn't respond. Her clothes were covered in mud, along with her hair.

_Where am I? _She barely managed to think. Trying to make sense of things just made her head ache terribly.

Finally, the numbness died, and she could feel her arms again. Candace slowly pushed her hands on the ground and lifted her head up. A dark cloud blinded her for a moment, before clearing her vision. She was surrounded by trees that were tall like skyscrapers, towering over her and making her feel puny. The pine trees were closely planted together, making it difficult to walk through. Below her was a steep slope; she could have fallen down if she didn't land on her head. Candace eventually stood up after taking in her surroundings, only to bump her head against a hard metal surface.

"Ow." Candace said as she looked above her head. What she saw was the family's car dangling by mere vines and old tree branches.

"Oh my God." Candace gasped in awe. "How did that happen? Did we crash?" Candace couldn't remember much. She thought she fell asleep in the back seat. A crash would have woken her up.

_Wait. I fell asleep. Maybe it's just a dream? This isn't real? _Candace looked around, trying to see if anything was dream-like.

_Certainly feels real. _Candace rubbed her aching head. If she was dreaming, maybe she just bumped her head and was having another nightmare.

A lurching sound echoed through the trees. Candace stepped back, closer to the dangling car.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" Candace tried to get a better view through the forest, but every tree blocked her sight.

_Hang on. Where's Phineas and Ferb? And Mom? And Dad? _Candace felt a terror grip at her heart.

"Phineas!" She screamed out. Her first look was up at the car. Maybe they were still inside?

Then the lurching sound came again. Candace couldn't tell where it came from. Whatever it was, it made her stomach feel queasy.

Suddenly, sirens started wailing in her ears. Screams filled the forest.

"Ah!" She kept shaking her head, "No! Get out! Out of my... head!" Candace pressed her hands to her ears, but the sounds kept coming.

"Make it stop!" She pleaded, "Make it stop..." Candace couldn't take it anymore.

A final eerie lurch caught her attention. Despite the unbearable sounds, she looked behind her.

The car slowly dipped forward. Vines began snapping, letting the car hang by only a few tree branches. One of the broken side mirrors fell to the ground, along with some glass shards. A creaking sound came from the car as it crept forward. Finally, the branches collapsed under the weight of the car. It was sent tumbling down the cliff, right into Candace.

Candace shrieked and began running downhill. The car followed her. She jumped over a tree log. The car followed her. It seemed nothing could stop the already broken car.

A rogue tree root was the only thing standing between her and escape. Her white shoe caught on her root, causing her to collapse on the dirt ground.

"No!" Candace screamed. She placed her hands above her head and braced for impact.

The car finally reached Candace. It tumbled down as the tail flew over her head. Candace closed her eyes, not wanting to look. A second passes by.

Then another.

And another.

What was going on? She should have been smashed by now. Candace slowly opened her eyes and released the tight grip from her head. Looking above her head, she saw one of the forest trees' branches caught the car before it could fall on her. Candace's heart nearly skipped a beat, almost amazed that she was alive.

_But, wasn't everyone else in there? _Horror overwhelmed her.

"Phineas!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

* * *

><strong>Well, here's the third chapter. I'm a little sad that no one has reviewed my story yet, but I guess not a lot of people have seen it yet. Especially since no one probably checks it anymore after the other person stopped writing the story. But I will finish it, no matter if ten people see it or ten thousand. :P Once again, sorry it's short. I prefer short, detailed, but suspenseful chapters. :D<strong>

Chapter 3

_Oh my God, no! _Candace's eyes were filled with terror. The car above her was held by the tree branch above her, so she stood up and carefully crawled out from under it. Her red shirt was now full of mud and dirt, but she wasn't bothered by it.

"Phineas!" She screamed as she tried to open the back door. The backseat looked messed up from the fall, with water bottles and chip bags everywhere. However, Phineas nor Ferb was present in the back.

"Mom?" She quivered while she tried to open the front door. It was locked shut, no matter how hard she pulled on the handle.

_Are they hurt? What if they're... _Candace tried her hardest not to think the worst scenario.

How was the car empty though? Her family wouldn't have left without her. What happened while she was alseep?

The sirens came back, keeping her from thinking any harder. She groaned as inhuman sounds filled her ears with despair and disgust.

"No!"

"Mommy?"

"Daddy!"

"Time..."

"Wake up..."

"Can't."

"Sleepy..."

"Paradise."

"Phineas!"

"It's your fault!"

Those words repeated in her head numerous times, almost to the point of where she fell to her knees and cried.

"Make it stop!" Candace screamed. "Stop!"

Finally, the sounds subsided, leaving Candace distraught. She breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself down.

_This just keeps getting creepier by the minute. _Candace tried to laugh, but her muscles said otherwise, nor was she in the mood for laughing.

She slowly stood up. Her legs felt like jelly, but she started walking anyways. She didn't know where she was going, but felt as if something in the forest was calling for her. Longing for her. Candace slowly stepped near the trees and leaned on them. The old and bare trees did not look welcoming, but she started through them anyway.

Some pine trees actually had leaves, while others were thorny as a rose. There was no calm feeling under the trees, but more of a prickly, nagging sensation. It always felt as if something was going to reveal itself out of nowhere and kill Candace, yet she kept walking anyways. The leaves were dry and brittle, not full of dew. The dirt below her felt hard and coarse, along with the bark on the trees.

She came upon an old sign once she made it out of the forest.

SILENT HILL

HALF A MILE

Candace shivered when she saw the sign. And she knew that something terrible was about to take place. Her sanity was always put to question, but she never imagined it would come to this. She didn't know whether or not she was dreaming, or if it was a nightmare, or even if she was awake. The darkness was about to swallow her up, and she knew she would have to fight it.

The name seemed so familiar, but at the same time, foreign. It was as if she had seen the place before.

"Silent... Hill?" Candace furrowed her brows. Then it came to her. This was the place where her dream took place. The haunting hour had just begun.

She took her first step towards Silent Hill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

* * *

><strong>Well, thank you for the reviews, guys! I am about to have the first puzzle in the next chapter, so if you could send me ideas, that would be great!<strong>

Chapter 4

The street was empty with the exception of Candace walking down the cracked sidewalk. Giant trees were bare, even though it was not winter.

_This seems... so famililar. _She thought. The cold wind made her shiver.

The lights flickered, causing an eerie feeling to wash over her. Sparks exploded from the lamp above her, making her scream in shock. Darkness wrapped around her like a blanket.

"Hello?" Candace weakly whispered. "Anyone?"

She lowered her head down to her chin and stared at the ground.

A low growl suddenly came from the darkness.

"P-Phineas? Ferb? Is that you two?" She slowly raised her head and tip-toed to the source of the sound.

But instead of her brothers appearing, a- a _thing_ came out. It had four slimy arms and long, twisted legs. It had no head, however. No eyes. Or mouth. It was just a stub on the end of it.

Candace screamed. She tried to run away, but tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. She fell down hard on her chest. She turned around and tried to stand up, but the beast leaped on top of her.

"No!" She squealed. Candace could already feel it starting to consume her.

Suddenly, she heard a loud bang. The creature yowled and fell off of her. It laid next to her, not moving.

Dead.

Candace was breathing hard, trying to make sense of what just happened. A sharp light caught her eye, nearly blinding her for a moment.

"This ain't no place for a girl." A much older man appeared from the shadows. "It especially ain't a place for a kid."

"I- I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself!" Candace quickly went into defense.

"Yeah? Well how come I'm the one who had to shoot that thing for ya?" His accent was thick. He seemed somewhat southern.

"I... I'm looking for my brothers." She stood up. "About yay big, one with red hair, one with green?"

The man burst into laughter. Candace stood there, confused. "You think I might know where they are?" He finally said. He grabbed her arm. The man shook his head and leaned closer, just so he could whisper. "No one that comes in here gets out. At least, alive." He let go of Candace's arm.

"What... are you talking about? What was that thing? Who are-"

"Jesus, too many questions." The man covered his ears.

"At least tell me your name!" Candace yelled.

He sighed. "Alright, alright. Fine. Ya got me. Name's Earl." Candace reached out to shake his hand, but he refused and turned around. "I've been here for about 10 years now."

"T-ten years?" Candace replied, shock. How could someone live in this hell hole for ten years? Fighting off whatever those things are?

"Hell ya. A strange man came to me about ten years ago. Said he needed help. I'd be damned if I knew what he was talking about. I just directed him to the school, he said thanks, he left."

"Who was this guy?" Candace rose a brow.

"Hell, I dunno. He never told me his name. I can't even remember what he looks like. Not sure if he's still around, but maybe he could help ya." Earl shrugged, "It's a long shot, but ya might find your brothers."

Then the man turned around and walked away.

Candace sighed. What if this guy wasn't even alive? What then?

"Oh wait. Here." Earl threw two things on the ground behind him.

Candace picked them up. A flashlight and a gun.

"Keep 'em. You'll die without 'em. Ever use a gun before?" The man raised his voice so Candace could hear from a few feet away.

She shook her head. "I-I... no. And frankly, I don't want to use one."

"Well, too bad. Ya have ta if you wanna find your brothers." Earl finally walked away completely, behind the darkness.

Candace stood there and stared at the gun. Its black, smooth handle felt comfortable, but something in her was terrified. She didn't want to use it. She was only a teen!

She sighed. She would have to use it though if she wanted to get to her brothers. Those creatures were going to stand in her way.

_Bring it. _She thought, and started walking through the street of Silent Hill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

**I would really like to thank everyone who has given me reviews. No really, it helps me to finish the story, so keep 'em coming! Also, sorry it took so long to update, but I was placed in Algebra 1 Honors, so I'm constantly being bombarded with homework, but I will try to update as frequently as possible.**

**For this chapter, I really tried to imagine how Candace would feel. The only thing with the other story is that everything didn't feel like how she would have reacted... Remember, she is only a 16 (or is it 15? Lost count xD) year-old girl who runs a normal life. How would she feel if all of a sudden she had to shoot something with a gun? Or have to fight off creatures that not even a child could imagine? :P**

Chapter 5

The large, red and rusted doors to the school creaked as they opened. It nearly seemed as if they would fall off their hinges at any moment. As Candace took her first step into the school, a chill raced against her skin, and her hair stood up on edge. A shivering draft whirled around and out the door, desperate to escape the dark hallways. Her red hair was probably the only vibrant color left in this waste.

A long and heavy sighed came from her as she fully opened the door. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but once they had, she saw a faint shadow of someone run by.

"W-Wait!" She shouted and darted after the figure. She turned right at the hallway and came up on a set of doors. One of them shut abruptly, so she made her way over there. Candace carefully approached the door, tightly squeezing the pistol in her hand. Sweat poured from her face, and although it wasn't very attractive, could you blame her?

Just like the front door, she slowly placed her hand on the rusted doorknob. She proceeded to turn it, when she found that it wouldn't budge. After a few more attempts and a puzzled look, she finally realized that it was locked.

_What if it's that guy I need to find? _Candace thought, desperate to get in there. _How am I supposed to get in now?_

"Open up!" Candace pounded on the door. Splints cracked in the wood, covering her hand in wood pieces. She flinched and brought her hand up to her face, and carefully pulled out the splinters, yelping every time.

_Whoever is in there, they aren't opening the door anytime soon..._ Candace sighed and turned around. She would have to find another way in. She stepped away from the door and silently walked down the wooden hallway.

The hallway seemed antiquated, with out-of-date black and white pictures of old students hanging on the walls. Its color was now faded and dull, but Candace assumed it had once been white by its faded gray shade. A dark brown streak was painted straight through, although it was hard to see because of the darkness. Tired of the blinding blackness, Candace prompted to find a light switch. She felt along the walls, her hands feeling for some sort of switch. She then placed her hand in front of her, and felt a slimey, gooey texture. She screamed in surprise and immediately tried to pull her hand back, but whatever it was had grabbed her hand. It came forward, and, although it was hard to see, she could tell that it was the exact same... _thing _from her dreams.

Her immediate reaction made her eyes open wide like a deer facing a headlight. "Ph-Phineas?"

The beast growled lowly, almost like a cat hiss, and wrapped its four arms around her hand.

"No!" She screamed and attempted to yank her hand free, but the creature grabbed her with one of its arms. She struggled, unable to breathe.

"No!..." Candace barely muttered and grabbed the pistol tightly. She took aim at the creature, but something kept her from pulling the trigger. Earl's words echoed in her ears.

"You have ta if ya want to find your brothers."

Candace shut her eyes tightly, trying to pretend she was talking to Stacy, or spending time with Jeremy, but the haunting reality came straight back to her. She had to find her brothers by traveling through hell and back.

Finally, a popper-like sound filled the hallway, nearly deafening Candace. The creature's grasp loosened, and she could feel air being sucked into her lungs. The creature fell to the floor and squirmed around, obviously near death... or the after-afterlife. Candace grunted and stepped on the thing's head, killing it. She breathed heavily, afraid of what she just did.

"I- I hate this place." She muttered, partially to make herself feel better. "This had better just be a nightmare... and I'll wake up soon. Yeah. That's it." She told herself, but couldn't convince herself.

Candace finally buckled her knees and continued walking down the hall, praying that she wouldn't run into anymore of those creatures. She passed by many locked doors, or jammed locks. She turned at the end of the hall and found a door gaping open.

"Finally!" She half whispered, half yelled. She rushed over to the door and stopped at the entrance, gun ready. When she stepped inside, she found it to be the old cafeteria. Rotten food clumped on the floor, making a foul smell. Chewed gum pieces stuck to the underside of the tables, and occasionally on the walls. A feeling of disgust sickened her stomach.

"What kind of school is this?" she said to no one. Candace walked deeper into the cafeteria. It was rather small, but then again, this was also a small, and practically empty, school. Only exception? Those _things._

She turned over to the counter where the food was served. Old piles of mash potatoes and a green molded meat filled the trays. A rusted ladle stuck out of the potatoes. When Candace tried to pull it out, it literally stuck to the food like glue.

"Yuck." Candace made a yacking sound. She walked behind the counter and looked around. There wasn't much there except old hair nets and empty cardboard boxes. Some small mini-fridges were filled with half-empty water bottles and Gatorades.

Candace was interrupted by the intercom buzzing to life. She covered her ears from the static that pierced her ears. It went quiet, and just when she thought it was nothing, an unfamiliar voice was heard over the intercom.

The Itsy-Bitsy Spider crawled up the water spout.

Down came the rain... and washed the spider out.

Then out came the sun and... what was that next part?

And the Itsy-Bitsy Spider crawled up the spout again...

Silence...

Candace stood there, awe-struck. Her first thoughts was that someone was alive along with her, but the creepiness of them playing her once favorite nursery rhyme dumbfounded her. She slowly stepped out of the counter and looked up at the ceiling, as though looking for the voice from the sky.

Suddenly, the intercom cackled again, this time, a different voice made its sound.

"Will Candace Flynn please report to the Principal's office? I repeat will-," The intercom was interrupted, and suddenly went silent.

"What the hell was that?" Candace growled. She normally didn't swear, since her mother and father frowned upon it, but in this case, she felt she was being played with like a toy.

Candace stomped her foot on the ground and ran outside the cafeteria. First the school, then following the strange person, and now going to the principal's office?

"I feel like this is playing a game of Duck Duck Goose..." Candace sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I got pretty busy. THEN my MacBook decides that it was time to break down, so I had to go get it fixed. THANK GOD I still have all my other chapters on here. I JUST got it back yesterday, so you guys are pretty lucky that I'm writing a chapter already, especially when I still have homework to do x3**

Chapter 6

It was eerily quiet in the hallways. A silence shrouded over Candace, wrapping her like a cold blanket. The only sound was the cracking of the floorboards as she made her way across the hallway.

Now, she was on the other side of the school, and what a dramatic change it had been. Before, the walls were creaked, broken, worn, and rusted. On the other side, the walls were clean, pristine, well taken care of. How was the east side of the school in such good shape? Why was the west side disgusting and worn? Candace didn't really want to think of the answer. Whenever she thought, here, the answer was usually something you did not want to hear. With her curiosity at its peak, she decided to head over to the principals office.

_I don't even have a clue as to where it is... _She sighed. Even though the town itself was pretty small, the school was huge. Candace had nearly gotten lost a couple times, going around in circles. Most of the doors were locked; part of her didn't want to see what was on the other side. The only good news was that she hadn't run into any more of those.. _things._

All Candace knew was that she _had _to find that man. If he was still alive, he may be her only chance of escaping this nightmare. If not... well, she didn't really want to think about _if not._

The intercom's static rang in her ears again. It had been going off every now and then, driving Candace insane. This time, no words could be heard over it, only the static. Groaning, Candace covered her ears and stopped at a dead end.

"Where now?" she asked no one. Turning to her right, she entered a wide-open door that had many jagged holes in it. She walked into the room that was pitch black.

"Dammit." Candace muttered as the light switch nearby didn't work. Instead, she flicked on the flashlight that she received from Earl. It flashed a few times before buzzing to life. Although the light was dim, it gave her just enough to see the room.

It was a small classroom, probably only around fifteen seats or so. At the front of the room was an oak teacher's desk, and the years of damage were clearly visible. Behind that was a completely black chalkboard. She never shined her light on it.

Candace stepped inside and walked between the seats. Some old Math papers and folders were scattered on the floor. She looked inside the desks as well; empty. Shutting the last desk, she turned back around towards the back of the room. An old nursery book was lying there... its page opened to-

"The Itsy-Bitsy Spider..." Candace's hair stood on edge. Gulping, she turned back around and finally shined her light on the chalkboard.

ThE ItSy-Bitsy SpiDeR CRAwled UP thE SPoUt aGaIn

Candace tightly held onto her flashlight to keep it from dropping. A sudden ear-splitting buzz filled her head. This time, it wasn't from the intercom.

She tightly gripped her head and dropped her flashlight. "Make it go away!" She screamed and repeated. It only became louder the more she struggled. Finally, after was seemed like endless hours, the buzzing stopped. A numbness overcame her ears, and she felt like she couldn't even hear. Calming herself, she loosened her grip and breathed heavily. She reached down to pick up her flashlight when another roar came. She turned her head and flashlight towards the classroom door. Something was up against it; she could tell from the holes. Suddenly, the door came flying off its hinges, and another thing came through. It looked as if it had fur black as night, eyes a blood-red, and what seemed to be saliva dripping from its mouth. A red hourglass was imprinted on its belly.

A black widow.

But at the same time, not a black widow.

Candace flinched and ran to the back of the classroom. She pressed herself up agains the wall, trying to find a way out.

"No! No!" she screamed as she banged on the wall. The Spider kept crawling closer, its saliva-dripping fangs now revealed. With a desk in its wake, it quickly snatched the desk in its powerful jaws and through it aside. The "saliva" seeped into it, melting it.

Not saliva. Poison.

Candace clipped her flashlight to her shirt, hoping it wouldn't fall. She reached for her pistol, when a sudden jerking feeling over came her. A long, string line attached to her waist. It pulled on her, ripping her grip from her gun and dropping it to the floor. The Spider pulled her closer, and Candace reached for a desk. She held on for dear life, but the string kept pulling.

"NO!" She shrieked and grabbed a piece of paper. She threw it at the Spider, although it did nothing. It didn't matter. She was desperate.

Finally, the line snapped, and Candace was released from her death grip. The Spider flinched and stepped back, trying to real the line back in to cast a new one. In this moment, Candace dove for her gun and hid behind a row of desks. She quietly breathed in through her nose, hoping the Spider would leave. A few moments of silence, and Candace sighed. It was gone.

She was suddenly jerked from above. The Spider had crawled onto the ceiling and was spying her from above. It pulled her up towards it when Candace pulled. A loud bang reverberated throughout the room. The Spider spewed green blood and crumbled to the floor. Candace screamed as she collapsed onto a few desks, cracking her back. With the fear greater than the pain, she jumped to her feet and dashed for the back of the room while the Spider laid on its back, having trouble rolling over. Candace took that moment and raised her gun.

BAM!  
>BAM!<br>BAM!

Three gunshots echoed past one another and found their ultimate target. The Spider stopped struggling and relaxed. The green blood oozed around, forming a puddle. Candace stood there, her hands and knees shaking like jelly. She dropped the pistol and breathed deeply.

"Ha. I can't take my brothers, but I _can _take a ten foot Spider?" She chuckled to herself, not at all in the laughing mood. Looking at her hands, she wondered, _What did I just do? _She knew, but at the same time, she didn't know.

"One thing's for sure. That stupid nursery rhyme is no longer my favorite." She sighed, picked up her gun, and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, two chapters in two nights, I really do spoil you guys, huh? Well, I was ABOUT to fall asleep after reading after reading and replying to the new reviews, but I just couldn't sleep. Then I started thinking about this fanfic, and as I say, "Think it. Write it." In other words, once you've got an idea, WRITE IT DOWN BEFORE YOU FORGET! :D … And yeah, this chapter doesn't have too much action. I decided to give poor Candace a break.**

Chapter 7

She had just finished wiping the green goo off of her skirt; although, it didn't really matter, seeing as the amount of dirt on her made her white skirt turn brown. Her finely combed red hair that normally curled upwards at the end now was shaggy and like streamers blowing in the wind. Sitting against the wall wasn't exactly helping that either.

Rest. That was exactly what she needed after that. Although, it somewhat felt like she had been resting the whole time, just waiting for her to wake up, that she'll be alright, and they'll be alright. Especially after Phineas's and Ferb's crazy inventions.

Phineas. Ferb. Wherever they were, she would find them. She had to. She would. Right? Candace kept telling herself that, but now, she wasn't even sure if she would find them. She wasn't exactly showing her greatest optimistic side, but then again, could you blame her?

Funny... Funny how two days ago she was trying to bust her brothers for building an automated robot with a built in toaster, and now she was trying to save them from hell. Heh. Candace: The Hell-Traveller. Had a nice ring to it.

Busting. B-U-S-T-E-D. That seemed to be the only thing that was ever on her mind. She fidgeted against the wall as the thought came to her mind. Although it probably wasn't her greatest trait, Jeremy liked her for it.

Jeremy... she hadn't even thought about him once since she got here. Probably because of all the demented crap that had been going on.

"Jeremy..." she softly whispered to herself. God, if she didn't make it out alive, she would hate herself for leaving him behind. The worse part was that he would never know what had happened to her. Left alone to wonder what had happened, and if Jeremy would move on without her. He was so loyal and caring, but she wondered if he would do that if she disappeared.

No, he wouldn't do that. Somehow, he would find a way to have faith... Candace told herself, but didn't believe herself.

What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be _wondering _if she was going to make it out alive, but _making sure_ she makes it out alive. Pulling herself together, Candace forced herself up, using the wall as a stabilizer. She turned back into the hallway, away from the rotting Spider corpse. She turned back to where the dead end had been before. And this time, a Post-It note was stuck on the wall.

"What?" Candace muttered and looked closer. She pulled it from the wall and read:

My past I shall not reveal to you just yet,

But know that I am no threat.

Keep your faith, for I am here.

Oh Candace, my dear.

Click!

Candace nearly gasped as the clicking sound echoed in the Hallway. Nearly forgetting about the note, she crumbled it up and slipped in her skirt's back pocket. Turning to the hallway she had already passed, she wondered...

What if? Is it open now?

As if it were calling to her, Candace walked down the hallway, her legs controlling themselves. Turning around the corner, she eyed the door the Shadowed Figure had passed through.

Back in the same, broken, rundown hallway. Sighing, she faced the old wooden door, seeming familiar and foreign at the same time, like the Silent Hill sign. Clutching the handle ever so slowly, she turned the knob and heard the door creak like an injured animal. Despite half of the school's power being cut, this room had a flickering lamp light set on a desk. This wasn't a giant classroom; it seemed more like a small teacher's office. A sturdy old desk lay in the corner with the flickering lamp, along with a stack of papers. Pens and paper clips were scattered all over the floor. A drawer set was set up against the wall. No windows. No air vents. No way for the Shadowed Figure to escape.

"What the hell?" Candace stuttered in confusion. She saw it! The figure ran right into this room, and it was locked before. Or did she?

Now, Candace was even more confused than she was before. Groaning she sat in the swiveling chair that was placed in front of the desk. She spun around a few times, clutching her head, angst and confusion swirling around. Finally, she stopped, landing her flashlight on a set of papers marked "Silent Hill: The Early 1700's"

"Hm... Now what do we have here?" Candace picked up the stack of papers. Although the words were old and faded, she could barely make out some sentences.

A mys_r_ous epi_mic broke ou_ in the ea_ly 1700's, causing man_ peo_le to le_ve the town.

After that, the rest was unreadable. She set down the papers, placing them properly back where she found them. Despite the fact that she couldn't read barely a third of it, she could make out the basics.

"So, the people were forced to abandon the town? From what?" She asked no one. Candace glanced over to the drawers nearby. Searching them, she found some pain killers. Odd. And some pistol rounds. Handy. She picked them up and reloaded her gun. It still made her skin crawl every time she held it in her hand.

All she did was sit there. It was nice for a change to not be fighting for your life, tooth and nail, blood and fire. A calmness flowed through the air for the first time since she arrived at Silent Hill. For the moment, she had forgotten about her brothers, Jeremy, her life, and even Earl. She began playing games with herself. If you could be anywhere in the world, where would that be?

"If I could be anywhere in the world, it'd be Paradise."


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY SORRY! I know it's been forever since I did an update, but I got really busy and got caught up in my new program called GIMP [It's like Paint Tool Sai, but for MacBook]. Anywho, I am totally brain dead, so I'm just going as I write, listening to Superhuman (Kryptonite) by 3 Doors Down... **

* * *

><strong>Yep, totally brain dead. Oh and I decided to keep some old Silent Hill traditions in here. :P I'm sure you'll be able to spot them.<strong>

Chapter 8

After realizing the shack room was empty, Candace decided it was time to finally back away from the desk. She had been searching for maybe thirty minutes with no new leads. It made no sense to stick around and wait for another creature to come along. Maybe her mind just wasn't thinking straight from the whole ordeal. At least, that's the excuse she convinced herself to believe. After all, there wasn't much else to believe in anymore. Nothing made sense, so why couldn't she join that insanity?

The school seemed as though it went on forever. Locked door adjourned the rather torn walls of the hallway, but it was better than nothing. After many failed attempts, she ended up quitting trying to open up the doors. Probably jammed from the other side, meaning there was no way in.

Candace's lazy eyes started drifting off as she began to lean against the wall for comfort. Exhaustion was just around the corner, and she could tell from her sore muscles and heavy eyes. Her grey matter was also fried, making her unable to think clearly. She hallucinated constantly as she patrolled the halls, watching her back as though she were being stalked.

Paranoia. Her mother thought she was just insane by herself, but now Candace really began to wonder if it was true. Was this all her imagination? But it felt too real to be imagination. At the same time, it felt too dream-like to be reality.

Candace suddenly fell to the floor in pain, gripping her head. The sirens had returned, calling out to her in a series of buzzing and beeps that didn't make sense. They felt as though they were calling out to her, trying to reach her, and suck her into the darkness. She almost didn't realize that she began running. Running past the locked doors and around the corner, but she wasn't sure from what. Or why.

The sounds faded as she burst out a wooden door. It flung open and smacked against the concrete wall, shattering into wood splinters. Candace didn't care much, and only wanted the sirens to end, ignoring the specks of wood that clung to her arm for dear life. The sirens became more distant as she ran farther from the school and onto the middle of the playground. Only then did Candace dare lift her head.

An old, rusted swing swayed back and forth in the wind, making a creaking noise every time it slowed to a high point. A merry-go-round slowly spun around in the breeze and looked as if it would fall apart at any moment. Nearby was a small slide that seemed too small for a 5th grader. It was an elementary school playground, filled with the smell of rotting flesh, rust, and smoke.

"What the heck is this?" Candace whispered to herself as she approached a small, black object that lay near the swing set. She grabbed the metal chain to stop the swinging for only a moment to duck below and grab it. As she brought it closer to her face, the sirens began picking up once more.

_An old radio?_ Candace's eyebrows cocked at the thought of a radio in the middle of the playground. She looked around to see if anything else could be found. A few scattered pencils, cracked concrete, nope, nothing out of the ordinary.

She tried turning the single dial that was sticking, unwilling to move. The volume controls were stuck as well. To be honest, she wasn't sure exactly what kept her from throwing it back on the ground. It was almost an invisible force that told her to keep it.

Shock surged through her as she felt a slime ooze down her shoulder. Out of instinct, she whizzed around and grabbed the pistol that was tucked neatly in her bag.

_Bam! Bam!_ Two shots struck their true target: the... creature that had been in her dreams. It convulsed violently as the bullets pierced through it, but it only howled like an injured animal. Nothing more. No death or blood.

Candace's eyes widened with horror as she backed up and tried to improvise. Grabbing a small pencil on the ground next to her, she threw it at the creature, not really believing it would do any damage. In fact, it only irritated it as it clawed the ground in frustration. Only then did she get a real good look at the thing.

Saliva oozing from what you could supposedly call a "mouth," and blood-stained nails that curved like its back: hunched. Black, charcoal skin that smelled burnt and an ooze that slithered down from its head. She couldn't help but shiver at the sight.

It cocked its head, almost laughing off her feeble attempt to attack. Candace growled and brought out her pistol once more, but was quickly shoved aside. Only it wasn't the creature that tackled her.

The thing barely missed her ear and crashed into the swing set, tying itself up amongst the weak chains. It struggled for only a moment before striking a weak link with its bare claws and turned to face Candace.

Candace head throbbed from smacking the ground, swirling her vision with stars. She could barely make out a voice, but had trouble comprehending it.

"What the hell didya think ya could do? Shooting it ain't doing nothing!" Bullets rang out, although they sounded louder and with more "oomf." She groaned and tried to see what was happening, but didn't even have the strength to lift her head.

"Come on!" She heard as she felt herself being pulled away from the creature. All that could be made out were howls of pain and the smell of blood.

Candace really couldn't recall when they had reached safety. She remembered being lifted up and pulled away from the playground and back inside the school. Only a few words were heard, such as: Are you okay? What the hell were you thinking?

Nothing else was decrypted as the darkness overwhelmed her.

**Yeah, yeah it's pretty bad. I really just didn't have the inspiration to write. Maybe I'll redo this chapter xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**TERRIBELY sorry for the late update, but I got really sick with a nasty cold, and I still have it :( I'm starting to get better, though, and I really REALLY tried to get this up on Christmas, but it wouldn't go. Either way, this is your belated Christmas Gift everyone! ( Even tho I'm Jewish ^^ ) Sorry it's so short :(**

Chapter 9

Her red locks fell to the ground in clumps as her head tilted slowly to her left. It fell on her left shoulder and hung there like a limp doll. Candace's eyes groggily opened, and the blurry world revealed itself slowly to her. Sitting in front of her was... Earl?

She flinched and tried to back up, but ended up squished against a wall. "N-no! Lemme alone!"

Earl only rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This place really screwed you up, eh?" For once, his eyes showed compassion. "Told ya this isn't a place for kids."

She wanted to growl at him and spit something spicy, but instead groaned in pain and tried to look at her body. Her entire right arm was wrapped in a thick bandage, but it was too numb to feel the pain. Once again, she felt as if she were inside a vivid dream.

"Hey, girly? Stay awake." He shook her violently, causing her to gasp in pain. Candace gulped down her scream and growled.

"Hey, cut it out, will ya?" It didn't sound as threatening as she thought it would. Biting her lip, she pushed him away and tried sitting up. A shooting pain sliced through the middle of her back, making her hiss. "Is.. that thing gone?"

"Yeah. You're safe." He sighed and helped her stand on her own two feet. It took her a minute to regain her composure, but once she did, Candace was able to walk slowly.

"Dammit, I just wasted a whole bunch of my time. It was a dead end. No leads." But a creeping thought came over her and made her think otherwise. That's right... she was asked to come to the "Principal's office." Would she find what she needed there?

"Well, either way, you're in no condition to go anywhere." He helped her walk along the sidewalk and gripped her side. God, didn't this guy know how to take care of a patient?

Gritting in pain, she growled, "Yes I can. I have to find Phineas and Ferb!" She started to walk back towards the school.

"Woah, wait, you're going _back? _Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Earl gripped her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. She wanted to reach for her gun, but found it to be missing. Great, now she had no way of defending herself. "Where are you going?" He called after her. For a moment, Candace was confused, but then realized she had walked further down the sidewalk, ahead of him. She stopped for a moment, not turning around.

"To find my brothers."


	10. Chapter 10

**You all probably hate me now for being on hiatus for so long, but I said at the beginning I would finish this story and I intend to do so, I just needed some inspiration. Plus, I wanted to enjoy my school life a bit more, took a pilates class, etc. ^^ Please R&R, it really helps me to keep going :D This chapter is a bit longer than my last one, so you all get a treat ^^ .**

Chapter 10

A silent breeze curled against her shivering body. Perhaps leaving behind Earl wasn't the best decision, but with that obnoxious tendency for him to show up at random times, she figured she would be seeing a _lot _of him. Besides, the stench that followed him (that resembled of spoiled milk and moldy bread) made her already queasy stomach even more twisted. Earl wasn't exactly the "perfect hero" she remembered from the fairy-tales her mother used to read to her, but he _did _save her life, and she owed him for that. How exactly was she supposed to repay him?

Her beady eyes that once had the intention of bringing justice to her brothers was replaced with the longing need to find them, to protect them. Was this what it was like to truly be an older sister? To feel like she actually _liked _her brothers? They never seemed bothered by her intentions, but did they truly hold a grudge for her deep inside? Did they... hate her?

Although, thinking about it really didn't seem to help. Neither did the scenario she was in, with the blinking street lights and the eerie air. It was almost calm... _almost. _But it had a certain element of just pure terror that sent shivers up her spine every time a sound perked from the shadows. So far, she had run into nothing, but who knows how long that was supposed to last?

Her thoughts were turned to a store door that swung wide open. Wait... best to not make any detours, right? She had to get back to that school. Even though every door she tried was locked, there was one place she had yet to go.

_The Principal's Office..._

That's right. That announcement that came over the speakers asked for her to go to the office. But who the hell was that? Was there someone else other than herself and Earl, or was it one of those... things? Candace shrugged, thinking it really wouldn't kill anyone to take a peek inside. Or would it? Just thinking that made her mentally slap herself. Good going, let's think pessimistically!

As she stepped onto the mat, she heard the familiar _ding _sound from the chime bells. It made her feel like she was back at home, visiting her favorite ice cream store when she was just a little girl. Except, of course, this was no ice cream store. The walls were tiled, but a dull gray and cracked. A few tiles were shattered on the floor, along with some drinking glasses and alcohol bottles. A pungent smell pierced her nose, almost making her gag. It was probably the alcohol.

There was a shattered counter that went up to about her mid-stomach. One, large crack stretched across its surface and over, ending on the ground behind the counter. Basically, it stretched from in front of the counter, over its surface, then on the other side. An extremely strange crack.

Other than the torn, red velvet seats and wooden tables, there wasn't much. It was actually quite empty. Although, something seemed to nag at her. Something that was out of place. Her eyes traveled across the room, trying to spot whatever it was. Nothing. As much as she hated to admit, there was nothing wrong.

Her legs carried her across the broken floor, dodging pieces of glass that could easily tear through her shoes and poke the bottom of her feet (which was extremely ticklish). Resting on the edge of the counter, she nearly shrieked when her weight was not supported by the tumbling counter. It fell underneath her weight, but only the part that was cracked. Curious, she gave a tad push to it and gasped when the counter split, revealing a rather dark staircase. What. The. Hell? Speechless, Candace almost decided to turn around, forget about what she discovered. But it had to be there for a reason, right?

Candace didn't exactly know when she went crazy. It could have been during invention number one, six, twenty-four, who knows? But she never knew when she became crazy enough to descend into the dark depths beneath her.

**Well, there ya have it ^^ Maybe not the most exciting chapter ever, but I had to update it. I feel bad about leaving you guys in the dark for so long, but you have to understand that I do have a life outside this. Anyhow, I will continue to update it, so please R&R, gimme something to keep on writing with.**


End file.
